Peonias
by Lady Grigori
Summary: TH. AU. Un regalo y una sorpresa para Luce en ese 14 de febrero... Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS".


**Título: **Peonias

**Summary:** Un regalo y una sorpresa para Luce en ese 14 de febrero... AU. Todos humanos.

**Rating: **K

**No. de** **palabras: **980

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Lauren Kate, la historia a mí.

**Nota: ****_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS". _**

**PEONIAS **

Un ramo de peonias salvajes sobre su cama. Disfrutó un momento de la ilusión de que las hubiese dejado Daniel. Luego recordó que si Daniel no sabía de su existencia, menos aún que sus flores favoritas eran esas. Ni que a esa hora salía a correr todos los días.

Tal vez fue Cam. Hizo una mueca, detestaba a Cam, no sabía cómo había llegado a fijarse en el en un principio, en realidad sí era guapo, nada del otro mundo… solo que el chico no aceptaba un no por respuesta y vivía acosándola.

O tal vez fue Arriane, su loca amiga, quien era lesbiana, claro eso no era nada malo, lo malo era que adoraba robarle besos. Al principio Luce pensó que coquetear con ella era divertido hasta que Arriane la acorraló en el baño y la besó. Y ya no dejaba de hacerlo cada vez que la encontraba distraída, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Lo hacía en los momentos y lugares menos oportunos (cuando estaban cerca de Daniel).

Incluso pudo ser Miles, bueno, el chico no estaba nada mal pero era su mejor amigo, claro le gustaba un poco, pero sentía que traicionaría Daniel.

Suspiró y tomó las flores. Eran hermosas. Las acercó un poco y una pequeña tarjeta de un espeluznante rosa, llena de corazones se deslizó a sus pies. La recogió con cierto miedo, podría ser peligrosa, sino para su físico (muy bueno debería decir), sí para su estado mental.

La nota estaba escrita a computadora. GE-NI-AL.

_¡Hola!_

_¡Feliz Día!_

_Nos vemos mañana_

_Detrás del gimnasio a las 14:30 para celebrar._

_TE QUIERO_

Dio un grito ahogado, sus manos temblaban. Las peonias resbalaron de sus manos junto con la nota. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Odiaba ser acosada. Como cuando conoció a Trevor, ese chico que la persiguió por semanas hasta que _accidentalmente _ _cayó _ (lo tiró) por las escaleras. Él solo quería saber su nombre. En realidad el chico no era tan malo, solo demasiado raro y el ser mudo no le ayudaba, tampoco que ella fuera una paranoica.

Tendría que investigar. Sino lo hacía tendría miedo todo el día. Y además si resultaba ser Miles o incluso Arriane querría pasar con ellos este comercial día.

Así que tomó la nota y salió rumbo al cuarto de Arriane.

_Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo _resonaba en toda su gloria, haciendo temblar las ventanas y paredes del cuarto. _Estúpido y sensual Pepe.*_

Tomó aire y tocó la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para que Arriane escuchara y en ese preciso instante se arrepintió, esto era una mala idea. Entonces paró la música y la pelinegra abrió la puerta. Vestía una blusa larga negra y unos shorts de mezclilla. Le sonrió.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves nena? — La escaneó, Luce tragó saliva y se arrepintió de vestir ese _apretado _ pantalón y esa blusa con ese pronunciado escote, pero, ¡vamos tenía calor!

—Porque a mí sí — dijo con su voz ronca mientras acariciaba su cara y se relamía los labios.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Luce, soltó la pregunta mientras se alejaba un paso.

— ¿Es tuya la nota y la peonias? —Arriane frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.

—No cielo, lo siento, me gustaría decir si, pero no lo había pensado hasta ahora.

La miró lascivamente. _Iugh._

—Pero si quieres… ¿salimos hoy o tal vez mañana para celebrar nuestro día? ya sabes por lo de _enamoradas_…

—No gracias, tal vez la próxima… —se rio nerviosamente mientras daba un paso atrás.

Arriane dio un par de pasos y se inclinó sobre Luce.

—Como quieras Luce, esperaré —se encogió de hombros y la besó antes de que pudiera moverse o responder.

—Hasta luego cariño —y cerró la puerta dejándola allí aturdida.

Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó el labial rojo que Arriane había dejado en su boca. Se estremeció.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cafetería donde Cam y Miles trabajaban.

Al llegar allí fue directamente a la barra.

— ¡Hola Luce, hermosa! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Rodó los ojos. Estúpido Cam, como lo odiaba. Sonrió con falsedad.

—Cam, ¿Has dejado tú la nota en mi habitación esta mañana? — Cam dudó un momento. Luego dijo algo inseguro.

—Claro, fui yo dulzura… pero dime, exactamente ¿qué fue?

Luce suspiró aliviada.

—Una nota.

Sonrió a Miles que en ese momento se dirigía a ella.

—Tú fuiste ¿Verdad Miles?

—Fui yo Luce, este sexi espécimen —interrumpió Cam.

Miles habló.

—Cam tu pasaste la mañana entera flirteando con Callie… — rodó los ojos.

—Cállate Fisher esto no te incumbe —murmuró Cam entre dientes mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada.

—Y no fui yo, en realidad mi regalo te lo daré mañana en el baile de Espada & Cruz. —Le guiñó un ojo— Estoy casi seguro que fue Penn, ya sabes estaba mañana la vi por tu cuarto…

— ¿Penn? — ¡Claro! Se olvidó por completo de ella. Su mejor amiga.

—Gracias Miles, te quiero —saltó y besó su mejilla, mientras el chico se sonrojaba.

—Yo más— contesto en voz baja el chico.

…

Corría a través de los pasillos después de la clase con la señorita Sophia, se le hacía tarde faltaban 15 min. Llegó a su cuarto y tomó presurosa el regalo que había preparado para Penn, corrió como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Dobló en la esquina del edificio B, detrás del gimnasio. Allí estaba Penn. Tenía una manta extendida en el suelo y una canasta.

Le sonrió alegremente mientras la saludaba agitando su mano. Se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella y le extendió su regalo. Una pequeña medalla con sus nombres grabados y la inscripción demasiado cliché pero demasiado cierta "Best Friends Forever".

Penn la abrió y sonrió con alegría, luego le paso una caja de chocolates. Penn en definitiva era su mejor amiga.

—Te quiero Luce. ¡Feliz Día!

—Te quiero Penn. Jajajaja, ¡También estoy emocionada, pero por ahora comamos!

***Es el vocalista de la banda mexicana Panda, la canción es de ellos.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS POR LEER!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS, FOLLOWS Y LOS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS!**

**USTEDES SON GENIALES :D :3**

**Odio personalmente a Cam 7.7**


End file.
